


Do Not Fear The Light, You Too Are A Hero

by T_5Seconds



Series: Hello Darkie My Old Friend [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Link isn't evil, Gen, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Nonbinary Dark Link, that's not a tag but i will MAKE it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Link wakes to a body on top of his own.Zelda calls them his Shadow.Link calls them Darkie.
Relationships: Dark Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Hello Darkie My Old Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009401
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	Do Not Fear The Light, You Too Are A Hero

Link wakes to a voice calling his name, tries to sit up, and bumps into someone laying on top of him.

The body above his own looks just the way he does-except their hair is pure white, they have no scars, and their eyes are red.

Oh, their eyes are red- they’re awake.

In the ensuing struggle to untangle their limbs, made significantly more difficult by the fact that they’re groggy and very similar in appearance, the strange voice calls out again to tell Link- or both of them, since the other hears too- that this is his “shadow,” made flesh by whatever thing they awoke in.

Then she instructs them to a pedestal, and as he takes the “sheikah slate” his apparent counterpart walks over. A door opens, and they go through together, coming across two chests, containing a single shirt and a single pair of pants.

“Well, if you’re a shadow, you should stay out of the light, right?”

“That’s… okay, but these are so threadbare that they wouldn’t help at all. And you’ve got scarring on your legs, you take them. We’ve both got underwear anyway.”

“I don’t mind! C’mon, Darkie, just take-”

“What?”

“What, you need a name. _Darkie_ for _dark._ ”

“That’s a terrible name.”

Unfortunately for the newly christened Darkie, it sticks.

\---

In the end, Link takes the pants and Darkie takes the shirt. It doesn’t really matter, since they find another pair of pants- these in much better condition- for Darkie to wear, and an old man gives Link a doublet.

Said old man makes them go off and get spirit orbs in exchange for paragliders. He only had one, but as they complete the shrines he makes another.

While in a shrine, a strange metallic spider shoots at Darkie and, acting completely on instinct, they jump into Link’s shadow. And disappear.

Link spends nearly fifteen minutes panicking before they get out. Still, by the time they complete the shrine, they’ve more or less got the hang of it.

Link calls the ability “Shadow Jumping.” Darkie calls this name almost as terrible as their own.

\---

After the plateau, they catch horses and ride to Kakariko. Or to be more accurate, _race_ to Kakariko. Upon arrival they buy out the clothing stores, talk to Impa, and are off again to Hateno within the day.

They buy a house together. One of the construction workers mentions a dye shop. Darkie seems excited by the prospect and drags Link along, to spend all their remaining money on fashion.

Once they get there, Link dyes all his clothes blue and Darkie dyes all their clothes black. Darkie’s clothes are a mix of the Sheikah and Hylian armor they bought in Kakariko, and evidently their fashion is impressive, because it draws the attention of two kids. Twins.

“Hey, Darkie. Since we woke up together with no memories, at the same time, and we look identical, do you think we’d be twins?”

“Not the technical definition. But if anyone asks, we should probably tell them that, instead of the truth.”

Link considers this a win. When he introduces Purah to his twin brother, she seems approving of it- even though she reveals that she knows Darkie is his shadow halfway into the conversation.

\---

After grabbing a few of Link’s long-forgotten memories and acquiring a fancy shirt, the duo head off to Zora’s Domain. There’s a lynel on Ploymus Mountain, but Link just hides behind a boulder while Darkie collects shock arrows, ducking into shadows everytime the beast notices them.

To fight Vah Ruta, they ride Sidon’s back together. Link wears the full set of Zora armor and has all the shock arrows, Sidon swims, and Darkie sits behind Link with the slate, breaking the ice. They’re a good team, but only champions can board the Divine Beasts, and Sidon doesn’t quite qualify.

They solve the puzzles together, fight a being Link dubs “Waterblight”, and meet Mipha, one of Link’s long dead friends. She gives him her healing abilities, offers a bit of advice, and sends them off.

\---

A few more memories, some goodbyes, and a very long ride later, they reach Rito Village, where Vah Medoh roams. This time there’s enough armor for both of them.

Teba carries them up to the Divine Beast and begins drawing it’s fire as Darkie and Link decimate the cannons. He’s hit too badly to continue, and they carry on.

Revali seems less friendly than Mipha. Him and Darkie argue the whole way throught the beast.

They defeat “Windblight”, and Revali gives Link his “extremely overdramatic wind,” as Darkie puts it.

\---

They stop by Goron City next, after a few memories on the way, sell most of their possessions in order to afford two sets of armor, and go rescue Yunobo. He’s thankful enough to blatantly disobey his boss for it, lowering the bridge for them.

Link watches Yunobo and sneaks around a few boulders while Darkie takes the slate and begins bludgeoning Sentries to death with enourmous metal boxes that were, for some reason, all over the cliffs.

They board Vah Rudania, solve puzzles, and fight “Fireblight.” Daruk gives Link a shield to match Yunobo, offers the location of the few remaining memories, and off they go.

\---

They retrieve some more memories, leaving only two left, both near or in the Castle. Then they head to Gerudo Town, which would be an issue, but they’re lucky. 

Link _loves_ the Vai outfit. She says it’s because now she has a way to make everyone use the correct pronouns for her when she wants them to. Darkie doesn’t quite get that, as they’d rather be perceived as no gender at all, but they’re supportive of their sister, and they have no trouble wearing the clothes to get inside.

Riju’s guard briefly accuses them of being voe. Darkie explains the minconception, and she apologizes, mentioning that tensions are high right now.

On the way to the Yiga’s base, the siblings chat about their adventures so far. As they reach the base and realize they’re going to have to sneak, Darkie tells Link to wait outside. They finish their conversion first.

“I am sorry- y'know, about all my friends giving me their powers and you just kinda watch.”

“It’s fine, Link. They were your friends. Besides-” and at this they grin- “Can you do _this?_ ”

Darkie melts into the shadows and disappears. They’re back an hour later, the base evacuated, Thunder Helm under one arm.

They race their sand seals towards Vah Naboris, which Riju seems reluctantly amused by, and skip most of the puzzles either by flying over them or by simply defying physics with Shadow Jumping.

The final Blight, “Thunderblight,” is the hardest yet. Still, they take it down, and Link is rewarded with lighting.

\---

Link says he wants to get the last of his memories before his old sword, so they sneak into the Castle and retrieve one. While they’re there, Darkie picks up a Royal Guard Sword. They love it, and Link can’t deny that they use the blade like an extension of their arm, so they take a quick detour.

After three days, Darkie owns every convievable Royal Guard weapon imaginable, Link has the Hylain Shield, and they own a Royal Guard uniform as well as a dozen ancient arrows.

As they exit the Castle, Link regains both the first of his memories and the last.

They teleport back to a stable, get on their horses, and ride towards the Lost Woods.

\---

The woods are filled with fog and impossible to navigate. There’s a flame near the beginning, and after much trial and error they follow its embers to Korok Forest.

The Great Deku Tree announces his presence, displays the Sword That Seals The Darkness, and offers a grave warning.

Link draws the sword first try.

After, he tells Darkie that it reminds him of how they described Royal Guard Weapons- but rather than gaining an extension, it’s like regaining a missing limb.

\---

They’re close now, to the end. They revisit each area they’ve been to, going back to Kakariko last.

Impa gives them one final location. Darkie recognizes it, so they go together. When Link finishes recalling his final memory, he sits down hard in the mud and weeps.

Darkie’s get the story out of him slowly, calming their brother as he cries, and swears bloody vengeance. Out loud.

Link laughs, eyes drying, and agrees.

\---

Link grabs the Master Sword, Hylian Shield, a Savage Lynel Bow, and bomb arrows.

Darkie goes for all of his Royal Guard Weapons and the ancient arrows.

They look like mirrors of each other, and just in case, before going to the Castle, Link teleports them to the Shrine Of Resurrection to look out over the view. The kingdom is beautiful from up there.

The Castle looms in the distance.

\---

They walk in the Sanctum door together.

Calamity Ganon bursts from his prison.

And immediately gets hit with four lasers.

After that, the fight is on.

Link dodges with Revali’s Gale, or blocks with Daruk’s Protection when he doesn’t get the chance. Darkie slips in and out of shadows, unscathed.

Link buries the Master Sword in Ganon’s neck while the beast is distracted by the Ancient Arrows in it’s back. When it turns back to face Link, Darkie darts in with a Royal Guard’s Spear.

They’ve always fought in sync, but never as perfectly as this, and Calamity falls.

And then it escapes.

\---

Hyrule Field, normally peaceful, is a storm of malice and fire.

Their horses are there, a blessing not worth questioning, and as Zelda paints glowing targets on The Dark Beasts’ sides, they take off in opposite directions.

Link hurles beams from his sword into Ganon’s left. Darkie fires ancient arrows into his right.

Ganon turns to face Darkie and Link rides below him, landing one final hit into the stomach.

Darkie stares down Hatred and Malice Incarnate as it breathes magenta fire right at them.

They slip into the shadows and the fire passes harmlessly over them.

They emerge from the shadows, take a breath, spread their paraglider, and land one ancient arrow into Malice’s Eye.

\---

The Chosen Hero, the Princess, and a Shadow stand alone in Hyrule Field.

Link is the first to break the silence, flinging himself at Zelda with all his strength, her embracing back just as strongly.

For a moment, Darkie wonders if they shouldn’t be here.

Then Link turns, grabs his twin’s arm, and drags them into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda tempted to write a sequel with the Linked Universe gang reacting to Darkie. It sounds fun but I'm not quite sure what the plot would be. 
> 
> There'd be Shadow, though. We need more Shadow in this fandom.
> 
> [Concept Art](https://idrawsometimes.tumblr.com/post/630722241050574848/a-rough-designconcept-art-for-darkie-from-my-fic)


End file.
